1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signal processing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for masking interference noise contained in a signal source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, most personal computers utilize graphics cards that convert digital signals into RGB analog signals to be transmitted to a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), through a cable. The display device comprises an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to convert the RGB analog signals into digital signals for displaying graphics or image. However, the RGB analog signals may suffer from interference noise, such as patterned or moving noise, which may be amplified during analog-to-digital conversion to cause “wave noise” on the display device. This may bring ripple or other visual effect to users' notice and thus significantly degrade display quality.